Queen of Thorns
by asStClairewashere
Summary: When wonderland is in danger, what will Brittany do to save it? ...i really, really, really suck at summaries but many glee fans have said they like it, so read please.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of Thorns

Chapter 1: Wonderland Isn't for Innocents

"Ma'am, we've caught another one. She was sneaking around the Rose Garden," said Mercedes, General of the Card Army, while dragging a screaming blonde behind her.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Please! Just let me g-," the blonde's screams were silenced as a finger was pressed to her lips. As she looked past the finger she saw a pretty girl with black hair and a heart tattoo under her left eye.

The tattooed girl spoke, "Tell me Innocent, what is your name?"

XxX (Brittany) XxX

I was speechless. This girl was beautiful and deadly all in one, but she still stole my breath.

"Uh…. m-my name is Britt-Brittany. What are you going to do to me? Now that you've caught me are you going to kill me?"

"What to do indeed," she said while circling me like a wolf circles their prey. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to let you go with a warning…. this time. Be warned though, if I ever see you in my castle again, I will have your head."

I was amazed. I would be the first Innocent to be given the courtesy of living after entering the "Queen's" world.

I was still standing silently as the Queen started yelling at someone, "Kurt! I need you!"

I looked away from her and saw a boy in a black vest, black skin tight pants, and some white rabbit ears that looked extremely like…. My mouth was instantly back in working order.

"Kurt? Kurt White? Oh my gosh! We thought you were dead!" I yelled while I ran to hug him but was stopped by Mercedes.

Kurt spoke, "Santana, your majesty," he bowed, "what is it that you require from me?"

"Kurt, please show Brittany to the woods. She needs to leave if she wants to keep her head on her body," she turned her attention to me as she said one last thing; "Wonderland isn't for Innocents."

Kurt stiffened at her words but turned to address me, "Follow me Brittany."

After 20 minutes of walking, we reached the edge of the woods that the Innocents made our home. It was also there that I was jumped on by an overly peppy Kurt.

"I'm so sorry! I would've hugged you earlier, but quite frankly my head looks much prettier on my body than it would on the floor."

"Kurt, it's okay," I replied.

"It is not 'okay'! Meet me at Cheshire's trail tomorrow night around eleven. I'll update you about what the Thorn has been up to but 'till then you go do what you're best at."

"And that would be?"

"Saving Wonderland."

With this we hugged again quickly and walked away from each other.

Look isn't Brittany so smart? She's not an idiot here; she's a total bad-ass!Okay I hope ya'll enjoyed that! I'm sorry it's so short, but it took me, like, 4 hrs to do that so be happy! I hope that chap leaves you wanting more and didn't suck too badly. This is my first FF and I know it sucks and it's kinda terrible and everyone is out of character, but I hope it'll get better. And sorry but you'll have to wait on the quality brittana time. R&R

-St. Claire


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of Thorns

Chapter2: Triadic Harmony

"Mr. Shuester! Mr. Shuester!" I yelled as I ran through the woods, nearing Mr. Shuster's tree. He was the leader of our group of rebels called Innocents, so anything important to the rebellion went straight to him.

"What do you need Brittany?" he said as he stumbled groggily out of his tree. (A/N: it's about 10:30pm sorry I forgot that! )

I ran up to him and started talking at a normal volume but with three times the speed, "I found Kurt! The Thorn has him. He told me that he was okay, and that he was pretty or something, and to meet him tomorrow night by Ches' trail. Oh Mr. Shue I can't believe he's alive."

"Brittany, slow down. What time and exactly where did Kurt tell you to meet him?" Mr. Shuester asked as he led me in the direction of my tree. It took a couple seconds for me to calm down and reply, "He said to meet him at eleven right on the edge of Cheshire's trail. He said he had information about what's been going on in Santana's court."

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Okay Brittany, we'll talk about this more in the morning. For now get some rest." I quickly bowed when he finished his sentence and turned to my tree.

Our tree homes were in the trees- literally. Every tree was connected to an Innocent. If the tree's Innocent put their hand on the trunk it recognized them and they could step in.

The inside was roughly 100 square feet and once inside you could manipulate the tree.

As soon as I stepped inside Rayne- yes, she has a name- manifested into a tree nymph and carried me to my bed. I was extremely tired from running through the woods and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"_Wake up Britt. Mr. Shuester is calling everybody to the clearing_," arose the sound of Rayne's soft voice.

I was reluctant to open my eyes but sat upright as soon as the events of yesterday came back to my head. I was out of bed in an instant while Rayne kept talking to me, "I already laid out some clothes for you. I didn't know if you would need your uniform so I just got a regular outfit. You have to be there in five minutes so I made breakfast it's on the table."

I was walking into my kitchen while sliding a blue dress over my head. As I finished tying the bow on my dress, Rayne tied a black ribbon in my hair. I stuck some toast in my mouth while I put my uniform boots on.

"I'll be back later Rayne," I said around a mouth full of toast while I walked to the door.

"Okay Britt, take care of yourself."

I came out of my tree running towards the square and made it just in time to stand in the front of the clearing with the rest of the Innocent Guard. Blaine nudged my arm as I stood beside him and gave me a look that asked 'do you know what's going on'. Of course I did, but right before I started to speak Mr. Shuester walked up to the seven foot tall cut-off tree stump we used at a stage.

"I know right now you would all rather be sleeping because of yesterday's dual patrol, but yesterday Brittany was assigned to the Thorn's garden. She stumbled upon something extremely important and I believe it will help us greatly. Brittany would you like to come up here and relay the message?"

"Of course Mr. Shuester." I stepped up on the stump. (A/N: it does indeed have steps) "Okay, as Mr. Shue already said I was on Thorn patrol yesterday. I actually got caught and I met Santana up close and personal. She let me escape with my head still on my body. The other thing that is a huge, I mean really big, you all remember that I used to operate on a three-man team which consisted of Blaine, myself, and…. Kurt. Three years ago Kurt was taken in the Thorn's castle. Well, yesterday I found him," I turned to look at Blaine who had gasped, "He's been Santana's adviser. He said for me to meet him tonight at eleven on the edge of Cheshire's trail.I intend to meet him and get as much information as possible. Now we have someone inside. Uhm, I thinks that's about it."

Once I stepped off the stump Mr. Shuster told everyone to leave. Well, everyone but Blaine and me that is.

"Blaine, you'll go to meet Kurt with Brittney. It's already 10:57 and the walk takes at least seven hours. You two need to get everything you'll need for the trip and leave at noon. Remember to take the trees as often as possible. Santana still has the Jabberwocky and the Bandersnatch running loose. I won't be able to see you off as I have preparations of my own to make. Be safe." He clasped each of our fore arms and tapped our foreheads in a salute and left to the war hut.

"Britt is it really Kurt?" Blaine asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. As happy as he looked I couldn't help giving him a hard time with the reply I gave, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "No Blaine. I met another boy with white rabbit ears and an extremely large ego." It broke the tension and we both started laughing.

Blaine and I were moving swiftly through the trees tops, never once pausing or looking down. We were an hour away from the designated meeting point, and since it would only be seven 'o clock when we got there we would canvas the area like we did every time we got to the edge of the woods.

We talked the last hour and landed gracefully and were done looking around at 10:21. We still had a while before Kurt would arrive. Sitting around doing nothing for the next thirty-nine minutes it took for Kurt to appear were boring. It was worse than being caught in one of Artie's lectures. For a caterpillar he had a lot to say. Had to get back to our main reason for being here though.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as soon as he saw his boyfriend. He ran to him and for some reason, although I had seen this a lot since we were thirteen it felt like I was intruding on something really personal. They blushed and laughed when they noticed me glancing around nervously.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Okay so Santana hasn't found our camp yet," aww he still says our, "she's getting close and could be in that area any day now. It's very possible that she could find you guys. The Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch are close to you guys too. She's had them out searching everywhere. There are only so many places left to look and she's going all out. Tweedle Dee is with me. She told me to ask you to say hi to Dum for her. Santana has been recruiting more and more soldiers. The Card Army is close to 1000 strong now."

For a while it was just more about the amount of troops she had out looking for us so I almost completely spaced out. Something he just said caught my attention. "Kurt what did you just say about her garden?"

"I said that she assigned all the newbies to the garden. She only has fifty guards in the castle though."

"Blaine, Kurt, that's our way in!" They both looked extremely confused and I explained my train of thought, "You said there are a lot of new guys in the garden, right? Well that means nobody really knows anybody. If Blaine and I can get some uniforms we could sneak in. Once we're past the garden, getting into the castle should be easy enough. Now that we've got our old Triadic Harmony back, we can do anything." I smiled and put my fist in between us, palm toward me.

The boys smiled at each other and touched their knuckles to mine. "To the Harmony."

Kurt gave us another meeting time of three days from now at 9:30 p.m. From here we had to split again with just the promise of meeting again later. Blaine and I climbed a large tree to begin the seven hour journey back to camp. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen of Thorns

Chapter 3: Plan Fit for a Thorn

"Okay, so Kurt gave us this map. I need split 2 to memorize the eastern rose garden. Split 4 will take the west side. Splits 6-8 will come with straight through the middle to the castle with me. Once we get in the castle we'll change into the Mirage Gear that Kurt will have waiting for us."

These were the first words I had spoken today. Blaine, Kurt, and I had been working on a plan for the past two weeks. It was cold in Wonderland now, so sneaking into the Thorn's castle should be even easier. She always had fewer guards working so our whole battalion of soldiers will be able to slip in easier. And according to Kurt, the winter card uniforms covered everything but your eyes.

"As soon as Blaine and my team is in the castle our soldiers will be in their own gear again and will distract the guards inside. Blaine and I will meet Kurt and all three of us will ambush Santana. All of this needs to happen in under an hour. Our time starts ticking when the first foot crosses her garden gate. We would have had to leave two days ago to have more time, but we weren't ready," I was getting looks now, all of which said 'She's crazy' and 'We're going to die'.

I looked at Blaine and he nodded. Mr. Shuester nodded too. "Our gear is at the end of Cheshire's trail. Cheshire is there waiting for us with Kurt. Alright everyone let's move out."

I walked out of the tent with Blaine by my side. Everyone instantly took to the trees and started flitting across them. Like ninjas. Ugh, off topic…. oh wait Blaine is talking to me. What is he saying?

"What?"

He sighed, "Britt, you weren't listening were you?" I looked forward and kept flying for a minute then looked at him, "Uhm…. no. I'm sorry, I'm a little distracted. Could you repeat yourself?"

"I said, how are we supposed to actually, well you know…. kill Santana? She's going to have a ton of guards around her. How do we get into the Mirror Chamber? I mean I know you probably have a plan but could you tell me what it is?"

"I don't."

"Don't what?" Blaine asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Don't have a plan." He stumbled for a second, "Brittany! Why don't you have a plan for that? That's the most important part. That's the whole reason we're on this mission in the first place!"

The next six and a half hours were spent in silence.

I leaped down from my tree and instantly spotted an insane girl with an equally insane smile that looked about ready to cut her face in half.

"Tina! How've you been? I've only seen you once since you met the caterpillar! What's his name?" I said while hugging Tina, my little Cheshire Cat.

"'That caterpillars' name is Artie, and it's great to see you to! Oh and look you brought Blaine!" Tina yelled while throwing her arms open as Blaine walked towards her…. and then past her as he hugged Kurt. Tina looked back at me, "Well whatever, I didn't need a hug from him anyway, I have you."

I giggled but said to her, "Do you have all the stuff we'll need to sneak in? You know all the outfits and weapons? We really need to do this as quickly as possible."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Unless of course you do then I don't need to answer. Oh but if you don't then I should answer. Of course no one could have anything and that would be a problem. Hmm what to do. Oh so many possibilities, so many choices. But what will I do about it?"

I raised one eyebrow at her while her mouth went back into a face splitting smile. She kicked the tree behind her and in less than a second, boxes of clothes, weapons, and make-up were falling out of all the trees around us. I smiled, "Thank you Chesh. This really means a lot to us that you're on our side now."

"Oh I've always been on your side, I just didn't say it. You know me I love riddles. Or maybe riddles love me? It's hard to-,"

I stopped her, "Tina you're doing it again."

"Dang, I've been trying not to but Artie understands me so I haven't had to talk normally for a while. Anyway are we gonna do this or what? I'm ready to kick some Card Army butt!" We were both still laughing when Blaine and Kurt came over.

Kurt spoke first, "Come on Britt, Chesh, it's time." We looked at each other as Tina walked away. We smiled at touched our knuckles together with three whispered words before we had to suit up. "To the Harmony."

A/N: Yay I'm done…. w/ chapter 3? What barely?! Omg it's so slow! Oh and chapter 4 has already been started! No 1 shoot me but the title is Deadman Wonderland. I totally didn't know about the show when I wrote it but it gives some really good idea about Santana's palace (insert evil laugh). Although I've already written almost the whole chapter so if it in anyway resembles the D. , I will accept any flaming you have to offer because I should have made sure this wouldn't happen. Gomen. R&R

~St. Claire


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of Thorns

Chapter 4: Deadman Wonderland

Sometimes I wonder if I should go home. I wonder if I'd be happier if I just left. I wonder if Wonderland is the right place for me. I used to dream about going home and waking up in my bed, just like I used to. Artie said my old life hasn't moved. The two years I've been down this rabbit hole has only been approximately three and a half minutes back home. I guess since I've aged two years I have to stop dreaming.

"Come on, we have less than one hour to get this job done. Our time started winding down the second we got here," I said as we slowly split up into the groups I assigned. Blaine, Kurt, and I just kept on walking, straight toward the castle. Tina appeared by my side, "Hey Britt, are you ready for this? Because you know, you have to go through Deadman Wonderland before we reach that fancy mirror room Santana loves to play in."

I slapped my face with my hand at the same time Blaine and Kurt shook their heads. "Chesh, do you understand how odd and just…. not right that last sentence sounded? You're like sixteen or something. I mean come on can you just talk like a normal person?" She smiled and disappeared, her smile lingering for seconds after her body left. I sighed but looked at the boys as I spoke, "Okay guys, we'll be there in a couple of minutes," we were walking quickly now because of our time limit, "We need to have the Mirage Gear on as fast as possible so that we can finish this."

Kurt looked at me sideways, "Britt, Blaine told me that you don't have a plan for k-i-l-l-i-n-g the T-h-o-r-n. Why not? I mean we've been planning this for like, two weeks now. We didn't do anything about this part of the plan because you said you had it covered!" Kurt covered his mouth as his volume rose.

"Guys, it's gonna be all right, I have a plan now. We're not hitting the Thorn in the Mirror Chamber anymore anyway, we're setting up the trap in Deadman Wonderland," We were only two minutes from the front door now, "When we're in, assuming we get there on time, we'll have ten minutes to set up the trap I have in my satchel. We'll take down the rest of the castle from the inside out. We have to get there by 1:20 at the very latest. Santana has a meeting until 1:30 and she'll be back in her chambers at that time, which is why we have to have this trap set up quickly and before she gets there."

I had been going over this plan since we decided to kill Santana. I was almost positive that it would work. If it didn't I'd probably be killed along with the rest of the Innocents.

Looking at Blaine, my eyes reprimanded him for telling Kurt about my previous lack of planning. He flinched at my glare but met my eyes, "Britt, how do you know all this if Kurt didn't even know? How do you know for sure that Santana will be there on time?"

"Because Santana and I used to be best friends. I haven't ever told you guys but I'd been to Wonderland once other than this time. When I was a little girl I saw your father Kurt. I followed him but when he disappeared I ran after him and didn't see the rabbit hole until I was falling down it. That was when I was seven." They both looked at me as if I was crazy.

Kurt spoke, "Okay, but that still doesn't say how you know her schedule." I blinked at his statement, "Kurt, we were best friends I was always at the castle. I memorized her mother's schedule. The Queen's daily duties haven't changed since the beginning of Wonderland."

We were silent as Kurt led us to a side entrance in the castle wall. The Mirage Gear was sitting on a shelf next to the door. We slipped into the gear and walked into a hallway, completely invisible to the naked eye.

After a minute or so of walking before we reached a long corridor with a large black door with the words 'Deadman Wonderland' painted on in red. "Uhm, Britt in case you hadn't noticed this is a very scary door, and I'm not sure I want to go in. Like I've told you before I like my head on my body.

I looked to Blaine for help. He whispered something I pretended not to hear. Kurt blushed but looked at me and agreed to go past the 'scary door' with us. I held my fist up in the air, wrist facing me and was met with two pairs of knuckles as I moved to open the door.

As soon as it was open, Kurt barley held back a scream as Blaine's jaw drop, and my body froze. A large room with a spiral staircase made of what looked to be glass in the middle and went up at least one-hundred feet high before it came to a stop at a landing with a door.

The stairs seemed trivial as I scanned the rest of the room.

Giant stuffed animals and toy clowns were standing, walking, running, and dancing around the room. There were also jack-in-the-boxes, Barbie dolls, voodoo dolls, building blocks


	5. Chapter 5

Queen of Thorns

Chapter 5: Pretty Roses Always Have Thorns

XxX (Santana) XxX

Once the two boys had left the room I gave Brittany all my attention. I had been surprised to see her that day in the garden. We had both been so young when we last saw each other.

She still had the same warm feeling around her, but the years as an Innocent had made her harder, sharper, and more willing to do whatever it took for what she thought she was right. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't trust me.

"Britt," I said taking a step closer, "I've missed you." She took a step back and bumped into the wall. I kept getting closer, being drawn to her by something, I couldn't tell what. She had a panicked look in her eyes and started turning away as I put my hands on either side of her face.

My breath was shaky as my lips got closer to hers. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against the frozen blondes. As soon as our lips came into contact my whole body tingled and caught fire just from that single kiss. My bliss was sadly short lived because Brittany pulled back and ducked out from under my arms.

I opened my eyes and looked at the blonde girl touching her lips with one hand and sadly looked away. "Fine then Britt, if you won't accept that I'm finally trying then you can just be my prisoner."

I looked back at her with cold eyes and shouted out, already knowing that the dungeon master was always around. "Mike! Take Brittany to the guest suite in the castle's East Wing. She'll be my prisoner and is not to be let out of her room unless I give you orders to do so. She is to be taken care of."

"Yes my queen," said a tall Asian boy wearing tight fitting black clothes, not showing any skin below the top of his neck.

I waited for the door to close behind them before I sank to my knees and released silent tears, finally showing how badly Brittany's rejection had hurt me.

XxX (Brittany) XxX

I kept a hand on my lips as Mike led me through the twisting hallways.

Santana's kiss had seemed to have burned my lips. It had felt wonderful and tingly. I looked around dazedly and wondered what it would feel like to have Santana's lips on me again, but everywhere. I hadn't truly wanted to push her away but I had been surprised and pushed her away out of shock.

I felt my lips once more and felt a thick liquid on them. Pulling my hand back I saw blood and whispered, "I guess roses really do have thorns."


	6. Chapter 6

Queen of Thorns

Chapter 6: Could It Be Love?

XxX (Brittany) XxX

Mike had left me all alone in my room almost thirty minutes ago. I could hear cards walking by my room every so often. I hadn't looked around yet because presently I was trying to burn a hole in the door with my brain, but seeing as though it wasn't working I turned to look around the room.

There was a large bed with red sheets and a canopy. The walls were bare and a bright blue, like the sky. The floor was covered in a deep red carpet, and had a small round table with two chairs on either side of it. The only light source in the whole room came from a fire lit lamp on the table. There were no windows.

I sat on the bed and suddenly felt very tired. I layed down the and my eyes closed.

XxX (Santana) XxX

I could guess that after a half hour Brittany would have already fallen under the sleep spell I had put on the bed. I stood from my throne and walked out of the room seeing my ever present smirk on the walls made of mirrors.

I already knew that Brittany would be really light and it would be no trouble at all to carry her by myself. I had been really upset that she had pushed me away but taking her prisoner was the wrong way to go about this. I walked down the halls to her room, stopping every so often rethinking my plan. I even walked back a bit before I was able to finally convince myself that this was a good idea…. almost.

So here I am standing in front of Brittany's door for the past fifteen minutes, debating whether or not to open it, when it opens on its own and out steps Brittany. I was frozen in place for a second but grabbed her by the arms and spoke. "Brittany what are? How did you? What? How did you get out? I told Mike to lock the door."

She looked at me almost guiltily before giving up how she escaped. "Well I saw the lamp and I broke it against the chair, so then I used the pieces of metal that broke as a lock pick. I didn't actually think I'd be able to open the door and I'm still a little dizzy and I can't remember actually picking the lock."

I looked at her face a barely contained a laugh. She looked genuinely confused and more than just a little bit tired. I could tell that she really didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to scare her or anything.

"Hey Britt," I whispered, "Do you want to come walk in the gardens with me? It's really nice outside." I looked at her softly and spoke to her softly. A card that walked by had to do a double take at hearing my tone of voice with the blonde Innocent. She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but instead she just nodded slowly.

We walked through the castle arm in arm and were getting odd stares from all the staff who knew who Brittany was. It wasn't normal for me to be with an Innocent who still had their head on.

XxX (Brittany) XxX

I wasn't all that tired by the time we got to the garden. The chilly bite in the air took the edge off my haze. I looked down at Santana and my interlaced fingers for what had to have been the 10th time in the past two minutes we'd been walking down the garden paths. The only reason my palm wasn't dripping with sweat was because of the cold weather.

XxX (Santana) XxX

I could tell Brittany was nervous because she kept looked at our hands. I knew that if it wasn't for the cold weather, her hands would be sweaty. My might have been too.

It still made me smile, that I knew that about Brittany.

XxX (Brittany) XxX

Okay so it had been way longer than two minutes. What I thought had been fifteen minutes of walking had been an hour and some minutes. I knew that now because we were already back at the castle doors. We had stopped a couple times so that Santana could show me the roses.

It was peculiar, not thinking of Santana as the Thorn. I kept thinking of when we were little and we played in the gardens, the throne room, and the forest. I thought about when Santana and I were best friends. That had been a long time ago, when we were both eight and Santana's mother, Mrs. Sylvester, hadn't turned my best friend into a monster.

XxX (Santana) XxX

We entered the castle in a different place from where we had entered. "Ta-….Santana, where are we going?"

"We're going to go dancing Britt. Remember you used to love dancing with me. I know you remember the fun we had dancing together, because I do." Right now I was getting desperate. Brittany had yet to do anything but hold my hand. She had tensed up when I hugged her in the garden and she hadn't returned it. I had told her that I had missed her several times and she hadn't said anything in return.

She looked at me softly and finally budged a little, "Yeah San, I remember."

XxX (open) XxX

And so any wandering eyes looking into the ballroom would have seen two beautiful girls dancing and laughing with each other. They reminisced and told tales of more recent ventures.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle….

"Okay Blaine, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, how do you propose we get Brittany back?"


	7. Chapter 7

XxX(Brittany)XxX

I breathed heavily, the feel of Santana's lips running down my bare chest leaving featherlight kisses better than I had thought it'd be. I felt her left hand cup my breast and her right one slowly skim down my side to play at the edge of my panties. I thought back to the ball room and wondered how i had let it get this far.

_flashback_

_We had been dancing and when I started to get tired on my feet, Santana picked me up bridal style. "S-santana?" I whispered. She just looked down at me and the only word I had for what I saw in her eyes was longing. I felt a sudden pang of guilt, 'I did this to her.' I looked right back into her eyes and kissed her. She gasped in surprise but was quick to react, carrying me out of the ballroom and right to her bed, ignoring every stare we recieved. Our lips never lost contact._

_end flashback_

Santana tugged of my underwear with one swift tug leaving my bare. She was still fully clothed in a confusing dress. She saw me eyeing the fabric and sat on her knees beside me with a smie. She reached behind herself and popped a single button. With that her dress was gone and I saw she had been wearing nothing under. She slowly slid her index finger up the inside of my thigh before pausing hesitantly smile falling. She looked at me as if for permission which I thought was silly and cute. I kissed her once more in answer and her smile returned twice its normal brightness.

I inhaled sharply at the odd sensation of Santana's finger slowly sliding inside me. She leaned down and started nipping at my neck asking me to let her know when to move. I felt the feeling turn from discomfort to pleasure and pushed myself further down onto her finger, moaning her name. She smirked then and inserted another finger just as a knock came at the door.

XxX(Santana)XxX

"Your Highness, we have urgent maters that need to be seen to right away." I looked at Brittany and she gazed back at me. My smirk never left my face. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't care how the cards see me. Can I let them in?" All Britt could do was nod as I added a third finger and she moaned loudly. I turned back towards the door and told them to come in.

All at once I was shocked but never once did I even consider stopping the movement of my fingers liding in an dout of Brittany. Not even when Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn walked through he door to see me with my hand in their best friend who had her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstacy.

XxX(Brittany)XxX

As I turned my head I saw my five best friends looking at me like I had Dead Ones growing on my skin or something. I sat up and opened my mouth to speak to them but the motion had pushed Santana's still moving fingers deeper into me and I just moaned...loudly. All of their eyes widened and their jaws dropped further than they had been.

In the end ony Quinn could recover her voice enough to speak. "Santana! You let Brittany go. Why the hell would you bother with rape? You know she would _never _agree to any of this. " Santana looked horrified and when she moved forward just a fraction her fingers when deeper still. She saw me suppress a moan, I saw her suppress a smile, and then I felt another finger go in. My lips opened to inhale a breath at the pleasure this new position brought me, but the rest of m group had fuly recovered by then.

"Stop it!" Kurt screamed, practically covering his eyes. Then Santana and I...laughed. And the vigilantes? They stood in silent shock as we kept laughing but finally Blaine had had enough and demanded an explanantion. Santana sighed and layed down bringing me with her. She looked expectantly at the rest of the group and motioned them in with her free hand.

They all pulled up chairs and sat cautiously. Santana continued her hand movement so I layed there biting her shoulder.

XxX(Santana)XxX

"So Innocents, can I help you? As far as I know a, i am NOT raping Brittany and b you shouldn't even be here so explain." She suddenly sounded so cold that I missed the breathy gasps and whispered words of minutes ago. Blaine, being the one to have demanded answers spoke, "Well if she's here by choice why haven't you let her leave?"

Brittany answered with shaky words as I slowly rubbed my fingers over her clit under the comforter, "B-bec-beause I love San-santana." IShe had to bite me again to keep away the moans. she failed but it helped. I loved the effect I was having on her.

Even though Rachel was gay she asked us to stop, Britt's eyes pleaded with mine but I kept going with a declaration of, "My castle, my rules."

In the end we sat silently until I called my guards to have the Inncents escorted to guest rooms for the night. It would probably be best to talk in the morning I propose. I waited until they had left to lift the blanket from us and dip my head lower. I slowly licked my way down her chest and then I jumped over everything she really wanted me to touch, to run my tongue up her thighs. I circled her clit a few times before going to where my fingers were still pumping in and out of the girl. I was surprised she had lasted this long. She mewled as I switched my tongue for my thumb and slipped my tongue into her opening.

Then I pulled away from her entirely. I reached into my drawer for a slim pink tube that the people who lived outside of Wonderland called a "vibrator." Britt saw it and her eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"I had sent Kurt on a run one day and he came back with this," she gestured to the vibrator, "And you."

The blonde under me laughed and asked if I knew how to use it. I said no and she took it from my hands. She flicked a switch on the end of it and it came to life she was about to slide it into me when I took it from her saying, "I think I get it Britt. Let me just make you feel good." I took the vibrator from her and gently slid it into her. She sang. Not literally but you know she screamed so loud she could have shattered glass.

I pulled it out of her sharply and stared dwn at her with concern. She simply smiled, grabbed my wrist and reinserted the plastic tube. She came shortly after that and we didn't stop there. We went all night long.

Im gonna start a new fic soon and i need a pair so if you could just go vote on the poll i have up on my account id love that so much.


End file.
